Amapolas Silvestres
by Crystal.Nightmare
Summary: Amapola. sonrió al solo oir el nombre del verdadero amor de su vida. El polvo blanco que le ayudaba a seguir, solo bajo la condición de una muerte lenta y prematura. Sonrio. Ya esta cerca, se dijo, Cada vez falta menos. Trágica Historia del fin. 18


**Esta es una historia oscura post-Señor de las tinieblas, con el horrible fin de Hermione Granger tras la pérdida de las personas que mas amaba en la guerra. Es re triste y trágica. Contiene escenas sexuales y violencia. no apta para menores de 18.

* * *

Amapolas Silvestres**

Caminó por la llanura tropezando y trastabillando, resbalando y sosteniéndose de sus manos. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y su antes reluciente uniforme de Auror reducido a unos harapos sobre unas rotas prendas _muggles_. Sus piernas flaquearon bajo su peso, y finalmente sus rodillas cedieron dejándola desparramada en el prado con un gemido como última respuesta, pero no sintió el piso. Sintió solamente un par de brazos que la estrechaban en el silencio de ese sangriento atardecer.

* * *

- Señorita Granger... Señorita Granger¿Se encuentra usted bien? –La voz sonaba lejana y la muchacha intentó en un sordo gemido contestar, sus párpados temblaron-. Señorita Granger, si me escucha, apriete mi mano...

La muchacha sintió una mano en torno a la suya. La apretó con escasa fuerza para soltar luego un gemido de dolor. Sintió unas manos acomodando su nuca y un fino líquido deslizándose por su barbilla. Un calor invadió su garganta, y de ella se expandió por todo su cuerpo y acabó.

Caía. Ya no sentía. Sólo caía. Y entonces pasó. Sus pulmones se abrieron de tal manera que no pudo evitar que un grito desgarrador, lleno de sufrimiento, angustia y dolor, partiera el silencio que inundaba esa noche, y tomando una bocanada de aire como lo había hecho al salir del lago en cuarto año abrió los ojos dolorosamente.

Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración, y los gemidos de dolor eran acompañados por los espasmos y las convulsiones. Sintió nuevamente unas manos en su nuca, y un líquido ahora helado deslizándose en su boca. Las convulsiones cesaron, su respiración se acompasó y poco a poco fue cayendo en el sueño...

* * *

- ¿Va a _recuperrarrse_?

Hermione escuchaba unas voces lejanas. No sabía donde estaba, no sabía quien era, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí ni el porque. Un voz apaciguadora se hizo oír entre la angustiada voz anteriormente empleada

- Es lo más probable, pero será una difícil tarea. La capacidad motriz no regresará hasta dentro de unos meses, puede llegar al año...

Empezó a entrar en si, aunque todavía no estaba convencida de ser ella, sea quien sea. Logró mover los dedos de su mano en un fallido intento de levantar la mano para tapar esa luz que había lastimado sus ojos al abrirlos.

- ¡Dígame lo que sea¡Pídame lo que _quierra_, lo _harré_, _perro_ no la deje _irr_!

Tras tres intentos fallidos, abrió los párpados muy lentamente revelando así un par de almendrados ojos que parecían nunca haber sido usados. De donde vendría esa vendita luz, eso era lo único que le interesaba saber. Y las voces, y de quien hablaban... Y ¿Quien era ella?

- Señor, si usted sigue mis indicaciones no hará falta que usted... –La voz paró en seco al retumbar en la sala el leve gemido que ella emitió para hacerse notar-. ¡Oh¡OH, MERLÍN¡Ella se ha levantado!

Lo siguiente que vio fue una sombra sobre si y una caricia en la mejilla. Gimió y esbozó una muy débil sonrisa empapada en una mueca de dolor. La sombra se movió de su ángulo visual y pronto sintió como alguien movía su cuerpo acomodándolo.

Y allí estaba, un nuevo vaso sobre sus labios, con un tibio néctar deslizándose por su garganta. Sonrió atontada y notó que su voz se liberaba. Pestañeo y las imágenes se hicieron nítidas. Un par de ojos negros se inclinaban sobre ella, y una fina sonrisa y lágrimas se asomaban en un rostro que le sonaba vagamente familiar.

- _Herrmione_... –escuchó en una voz tosca en un tono muy dulce, pero angustiado-. _Herrmione_... –dijo en un nuevo susurro.

- Her... Hermione...–ella repitió. Le sonaba muy conocido, pero no sabía porqué-. Hermione... Hermione...

- _Herrmione_ –dijo la voz-, estas viva... Estas... Viva...

Y asi el hombre rompió en llanto sobre el estómago de la chica. Ella lo miró, y lento, muy pero muy lento, levantó una mano y la posó en su mejilla. Él devolvió la mirada y ella le reconoció.

Ella conocía a ese hombre... "¿De donde?", Se pregunto, "¿Cómo es su nombre¿Hermione?, no, no, ese no le sonaba... creía que empezaba con Be... ¿Baltazar¿Benjamín?, no, no, era con la otra Ve... ¿Vernon¿Vincent? Vi... vi... ¿Viktor?"

- Vi... Vi-viktor... "...ktor" –dejó escapar. Él respondió tomando su mano y besándola y entonces ella estuvo segura: el era Viktor.

- _Herrmione_... _Herrmione_, yo...

Hermione... ¿Por qué le sonaba¿Porqué?

"¿Hermione¿No tiene algo que ver conmigo¿No seré... no seré yo? Hermione... "

- Hermione... –susurró mirando al muchacho que lloraba a su lado, y este la estrachó en sus brazos. Sus brazos...

Sin aviso previo, sus pupilas se agrandaron y vio como una grande y dolorosa película azotaba y estujaba su cerebro. Ella empezó a gritar, él no sabía que hacer, temía haberla lastimado, mas ese no era el problema, hubiera sido mejor que la haya lastimado con la presión, a provocar con su amor y preocupación todo lo que había desatado en ella.

Simplemente la magia de los sentimientos que los brazos que la estrecharon tenían se pueden interpretar como respuesta a falta de una concreta que se pueda explicar. El hecho fue que al rozar los brazos del muchacho los de ella, su mente se nubló, y vio fotográficamente todo lo que había sucedido.

_Lord Voldemort, los Mortífagos, un Cementerio, Cuerpos destrozados, Sangre, Gritos, Risas, Aurors muertos, Mortífagos muertos, ojos inexpresivos a cada paso, Ropa destrozada y sus cuerpos... Sus cuerpos... Harry... Ron... Muertos...__ El señor de las tinieblas desplomado en el piso junto a Ron, y solo a pies de distancia, Harry... Harry... Ron... Muertos... Sus cuerpos inertes tumbados con la mirada vacía, con la piel pálida como el papel, con brazos y piernas extendidos y una expresión de terror en el rostro... Harry... Ron... Muertos..._

Una vez que Viktor la soltó, siguió gritando mientras se tapaba los ojos intentando en vano frenar la película de imágenes de todos aquellos a los que quería y amaba muertos. Madame Poomfrey corrió hacia ella y le quitó las manos de los ojos bruscamente.

- ¡Mírame! –le gritó- ¡MÍRAME! Debes vivir, por ellos¡DEBES VIVIR, POR ELLOS!

- ¿Q-qué suce-sucedió? –articuló el muchacho mientras temblaba mirándola asustado.

- Shock... –respondió la enfermera mientras acariciaba a la muchacha que miraba a la nada con ojos desorbitados y respiraba con dificultad- Sufrió un shock emocional al ver los cuerpos sin vida de los Señores Weasley y Potter (Q.E.P.D.). Es el hechizo natural que un ser humano utiliza ante el dolor intenso. ¿Nuca oyó hablar de la "pérdida de memoria tras sufrimiento de emociones demasiado fuertes"? -el muchacho asintió asustado- Que haya presenciado su muerte hizo que los hilos se desataran y su mente se perdiera... Apueso a que ni siquiera sabe cual es su nombre. Mas la única manera de reaccionar luego del shock emocional no tiene una respuesta concreta... Aparentemente, llegar a reconocer quien era ella y quien eras tú despertó su cerebro del shock llevándola al efecto del hechizo contrario y se dio cuenta de que... –una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras abrazaba a la niña- Ella es la única que salió... viva... de el.

La enfermería quedó en silencio, solo interrumpida por los suaves sollozos de Poppy y la agitada respiración de la niña.

- ¡Viktor! –escupió con una voz seca e inaudible- ¡Viktor! –repitió, y le hizo señas para que se acerque. El hizo caso muy despacio y cuando estuvo a poca distancia de ella, la muchacha lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia ella violentamente.

Lo miró con los ojos secos y sin vida y lo sacudió con euforia

- ¡¿Donde está Harry?! –gritaba- ¡¿Donde está mi Harry¡¿Y mi Ron¡¿Donde está Ron¡¿Contéstame?!

- _Herrmione..._ –la voz de Viktor se quebró entre los desesperados gritos de la muchacha mientras encerranba las manos de la muchachita en las suyas y bajaba la mirada afligido.

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁN?!

- _Muerrtos_... –Articuló, al tiempo que un sollozo escapaba de sus labios y se tapaba los ojos con una mano- _Muerrtos_ como _Herroes_...

- _¡No!_

- _Herrm_ion_e..._

- **¡NO!**

Viktor la abrazó y ella rompió a llorar. La estrechó con mas fuerza hasta sentir que sus hesos se deshacían en sus manos.

- Lo lamento tanto... Lo lamento...

- No, no, no –sollozaba ella- no, no...

- Bebe esto –dijo Madame Pomfrey con los ojos muy abiertos mientras le pasaba una taza temblorosa- Té de Amapolas Silvestres.

* * *

- Amapolas Silvestre –dijo una seductora pero gastada voz en la barra de un bar- Polvo de Amapolas Silvestres y lo tienes...

**_-----------------_**

El polvo cayó un la mesa y ella bajo de rodillas hacia el hombre. Lo miró a los ojos y bajó la bragueta. El hombre echó hacia atras su cabeza en un gemido ronco y enredó los dedos en su descuidado cabello, insitándola a acelerar el rito. Prosiguió su trabajo solo pensando en el polvo que alegraría su noche al finalizar e incrementó el ritmo pensando en ella.

Habían pasado tres años desde la caída del Señor Oscuro, pero a ella, la oscuridad la asfixiaba. No podía seguir su vida, no sin ellos. _**Ellos**_ habían sido su vida... y _se habían ido_...

Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer como Viktor había relatado todo con voz de ultratumba. Como cada imagen se detenía en su mente y viajaba como una perfecta película de lo que ella misma llamaba "el fin de su vida".

**_-----------------_**

- No pagaré Amapola por una zorra... –dijo un hombre enojado golpeando con su vaso en la barra- ¡no eres mas que una prostituta¡No pagaré ese precio!

**_-----------------_**

Amapola. sonrió al solo oir el nombre del verdadero amor de su vida. El polvo blanco que le ayudaba a seguir, solo bajo la condición de una muerte lenta y prematura. Sonrio. "Ya esta cerca", se dijo, "Cada vez falta menos". Susurraba estas palabras cada vez que el efecto del polvo se desmoronaba y ella caía rendida al cuerpo de un extraño que la poseía solo para que ella pueda seguir viva por su vicio. _Su único amor duradero, aquel que nunca la dejaría_.

**_-----------------_**

- Sin la Amapola... –dijo ella sin molestarse por sus insultos- No hay servicios... –bebió un sorbo de su Whisky de Fuego y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa con un ruido sordo-. Permiso, pero no me haga perder el tiempo-dijo con voz muerta. Un segundo después, una mano impactó en su rostro y ella cayó al suelo, frágil como era desparramándose en un gemido de dolor más psíquico que físico.

- ¡Maldita Zorra! –Gritó el hombre mientras la levantaba del cuero cabelludo y se preparaba para volver a abofetearle. Ella sólo se encogió esperando el impacto. Pero este no llegó. En cambio oyó un ruido sordo y al abrir los ojos encontró a su agresor acurrucado en el piso con sangre bajando por su nariz. Miró hacia arriba y notó justo frente suyo un hombre alto, de porte elegante y agraciado, vestido íntegramente de negro, pero con un cabello rubio platino cayendo apenas por debajo de su hombro haciendo resaltar el débil tono, casi críptico de su blanca y cetrina piel y un par de gafas de marco plateado. El hombre habló en un siseo tan amenazador, que a la muchacha se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

- NUNCA le levante la mano a una señorita, asqueroso engendro indeseable –el bar entero cayó al escuchar las palabras del hombre, y el sujeto acurrucado asintió con miedo-. Ahora lárguese, no vuelva. Y como lo vuelva a ver por aquí, maltratando a una señorita, puedo garantizarle que la nariz no será lo único que se le rompa, y si quieren recomponerlo, tendrán que buscar hueso-por-hueso

El hombre se incorporó precipitadamente haciendo reverencias y murmurando cosas para luego salir sin darle la espalda en ningún momento. Ella no se dio cuenta que seguía en el piso hasta que el hombre se volteó y le extendió una mano.

- No tenía porque hacerlo... –dijo en un susurro seductoramente triste tomando su mano-, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de gente... igual, siempre terminan pagando lo mismo... o más...

- No tiene por que tratarla de esa manera –le dijo el en un tono que le resultó dolorosamente conocido-. No debería dejar que la traten de esa manera, yo le podría ayudar si lo necesita

_**----------------- Flashback -----------------**_

- Yo podrria ayudarrte... Se que es durro perro...

Hermione oía la voz de Viktor, pero solamente podía pensar en las escenas que el le había relatado y ella veía con claridad...

_Corría por el bosque de la mano de Harry. Tenían cinco mortífagos a sus espaldas, lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra. Se escondiero tras una gran Haya, y Harry la miró a los ojos._

_- Hermione... –jadeó-, debes huir, aléjate de aquí, aléjate de mi..._

_- No Harry –sentenció con decisión-, yo aquí me quedo, no me separaré de tu lado ni del de Ron._

_- Pero Hermione_

_- ¡No¡Ya no soy la niña que deben proteger, Harry¡Si tu vas a pelear, yo pelearé a tu lado y de ser necesario, moriré por ti¡Así que no quiero oír una sola palabra más!_

_- Hermione..._

_- ¡¿QUÉ?!_

_- Gracias por estar... en verdad lo aprecio y te quiero mucho..._

_**----------------- Flashback -----------------**_

Hermione subió su mirada hacia la del hombre y la clavó en sus ojos grises y fríos. Muy Grises, tanto que parecían nubes de tormenta antes de la tempestad.

Palideció de golpe. Sintió sus rodillas flaquear bajo su peso. Cayó en el pecho del hombre, quien la sujetó con fuerza, ignorando la manera en que ella observaba cada movimiento.

- Debería dejar el polvo de amapola¿Sabía? –dijo dándose el lujo de mostrarle una seductora sonrisa de lado- Mata.

- Es lo que busco –respondió sin siquiera pensarlo. Entonces el la miró a los ojos. La miró. Y sus labios se entreabrieron en un gesto de sorpresa casi imperceptible con lo cual sintió el impulso de retroceder tres pasos hacia atras y correr. _No otra vez..._

_**----------------- Flashback -----------------**_

- _Herrmione_, yo... yo _cuidarre_ de ti... déjame _estarr_ contigo... juntos...

la voz de Viktor sonaba muy lejana y ajena a sus pensamientos...

_- Cuando cuente tres –susurró Harry al oído de Hermione-, corres con Ron¿Lista? Uno, dos ¡tres!_

_Hermione echó a correr en sentido contrario de Harry para despistar a los mortífagos, tropezando pesadamente cuando su túnica se enganchaba con ramas y plantas del bosque._

_- ¡Ron! –Gritó mientras aturdía a un mortífago por sobre su hombro- ¡Ron, aquí!_

_El muchacho volteó para sonreírle mientras se desquitaba con todos los mortífagos que estaban en su camino. Ella no pudo más que responderle de la misma manera para luego gritarle:_

_- ¡Harry te necesita, Ron¡Ve, yo me ocupo de estos!_

_- ¡Aguarda! –exclamó mientras saltaba hacia ella_

_- Ron¿Que...? –pero su pregunta se vio interrumpida por un fugaz beso en los labios que el muchacho le regalo. La miró a los ojos y gesticuló "te amo" para luego volver a besarla fugazmente y desaparecer._

_Se quedó embobada mirando como se alejaba... **Por Merlín, Como le amaba.** Un minuto después, Hermione se vio acorralada por siete mortífagos._

_- Vaya, vaya, la rata de biblioteca por fin cayo en la ratonera¿verdad? –una risa resonó en los oídos de Hermione y en el frío de la noche_

_La mascara del Mortífago cayó revelando el joven rostro de Draco Malfoy a la luna llena. Sonrió asquerosamente y le apuntó con la varita._

_- Aquí termina, Sangre sucia, ya no hay más camino por recorrer..._

_- Eso... –siseó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada- lo veremos... cuando cuente tres... uno, dos¡Tres!_

_Draco saltó al centro del círculo, uniendo su espalda con la de Hermione y para sorpresa de los demás Mortífagos que le acompañaban, los aturdieron a todos, dejando un círculo de inconscientes personas a sus pies en un círculo. Hermione volteó y se arrojó en los brazos de Draco._

_- ¡Felicitaciones, Draco! Te mereces un oscar por la actuación –dijo y le besó la mejilla. El rubio sonrió y como sin darse cuenta posó sus labios en los de ella._

_La muchacha enrojeció y el muchacho la soltó inmediatamente._

_- Yo... eh, lo siento_

_- Umm, no te... umm, preocupes, fue solo..._

_- ¡La euforia! –dijo él justificando el comportamiento que nunca podría identificar._

_- ¡Cla-claro que s-si! –respondió-, bueno, debo ir con... umm¡Viktor!, si con Viktor... Um adios..._

_**----------------- Flashback -----------------**_

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Draco?

No necesitaban más. Era suficiente. Él le tendió la mano, y por esa noche, sólo por esa noche, no fue la cenicienta de saldo que era todas las noches. Le siguió y dejó que le haga el amor, sintiendo en cada gota de sudor lo mucho que ambos habían sufrido.

Se permitió llorar bajo el placentero peso de su cuerpo en ella, sintiéndolo dentro suyo moverse acompasadamente, quemando todo su cuerpo con sus manos escurridizas, donde siempre lo había deseado en secreto y él solo la amó como siempre había soñado, besando cada palmo de su piel, mordiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndola suya en ese momento y por y para siempre.

Y así como lo amó lo dejo. Para volver a su bar de trabajo por mas que el hubiera rogado miles de veces que se quede con él. Y así como volvía por Draco, por sus caricias, sus besos, el fuego congelado del amor que habían creído construir, lo dejaba por el polvo... el bendito Polvo contra el cual luchó sin espada ni escudo, totalmente indefensa a la estocada final cualquier día.

- Déjame, Draco –solía expresarle cuando aparecía en el bar en altas horas de la madrugada, cuando el polvo de Amapola Silvestre ya no tenía efectos, solo la depresión del abandono y de la falta-, no vengas si no tienes más, ya te lo dije... no quiero seguir así...

Y esa noche no fue la excepción. Draco entró en el bar, para verla tirada sobre la barra con polvo de Amapolas Silvestres repartido por todos lados, y ella oliendo, aspirando, besando, lamiendo. Cada partícula que pueda desperdiciar, era un segundo más de vida que no deseaba.

- Por favor –le rogó ella colgándose de su negra camisa-, dime que tienes algo más...

- No –dijo débilmente mientras le abrazaba y le aferraba en su pecho- Pero ya no lo necesitas... me tienes a mi... siempre me tuviste...

- No –exclamó ella separándose de él-, no me aferro a cosas mortales, ya no... Todos los que creía conmigo, no están, y nunca van a volver...

- Quiero ayudarte... –dijo aprisionándola en un abrazo- ayúdame a ayudarte...

- ¡No¡Déjame en paz¡Quiero morir sola! –Exclamaba al forcejear- ¡Déjame escapar!

- No voy a dejarte ir nuevamente... No quiero apartarme de ti... Nunca pude apartarte de sus cuerpos... dime que ahra si...

_**----------------- Flashback -----------------**_

- No -se oyó decir y Viktor no dio mas signos de vida.

Se incorporó en la camilla y se levantó. cogió los polvos de Amapola Silvestre que Madame Pomfrey le había dado para aliviar los dolores... Le había indicado medidas, pero eran insuficientes... acomodó el polvo sobre una mesa, de espaldas a el Búlgaro, y se dispuso a armarlo. Una cucharada, Dos... con eso bastaba para Poppy, pero ella no le creía y siguió agregando... Tres, Cuatro... Suficiente... por ahora...

- Sabes que dos es la medida -dijo Viktor a su espalda. Lo ignoró y aspiró la fina linea de polvo, dejando que este se cuele en su cerebro, hacióndole olvidar... por un tiempo-. Yo _podrría ayudarrte_... solo quiero que te quedes conmigo...

- No -dijo con voz queda. y sin voltear una vez, salió de la enfermería dejando a la única posibilidad de seguir viva, solo y desamparado, llorando por una muerta que todavía vivía en una sala de espera.

_"Donde están, Donde están", susurraba para sus adentros, "Harry, Ron¿Donde están?, por favor, no me castigues, Merlín, por favor, déjame encontrarlos"_

_- Harry Potter –el sonido de esa voz heló a Hermione justo en la espalda de Lord Voldemort. Una risa fría como un Dementor cortó el oxígeno del que Hermione se olvido de seguir respirando- Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry, ha llegado tu día._

_- Nunca lo haré –le argumentó fulminándole con la mirada-, No contra ti, "Tom"._

_- Pagarás por tu atrevimiento, Potter, eres igual de idiota que tu Padre... y como él, correrás el mismo castigo¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Un rayo de luz verde atravesó la pradera y tres gritos se elevaron en el aire, juntos por última vez._

_Ron gritó al notar que el Señor de las Tinieblas atacaba a Harry, y se lanzó sobre él, absorbiendo el verde rayo en su pecho frágil, cayendo muerto._

Hermione gritó, con los ojos hinchados en lágrimas al ver como el rayo dio de lleno es el pecho de su mejor amigo... y novio...

_Harry gritó al caer de rodillas sobre el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo y amor más oculto, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas apuntó a la nada mientras tres voces gritaban al unísono en la noche el Maleficio Imperdonable:_

**_¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!_**

_Tres haces de luz verde se hundieron en la noche, y solo dos encontraron destinatario._

_La varita del señor de las tinieblas, ágil y entrenada para matar, guió el rayo directo al corazón, cayendo inmóvil sobre el cuerpo de Ronald para dormir con él toda la eternidad, Harry se desplomó._

_El rayo que Hermione saco de su varita con todo el odio que profesó al ver a el amor de su vida morir y desprendió su furia sobre la espalda del Señor oscuro sin que él se percatara, siendo ella la verdadera vencedora._

_La que Harry apuntó al Señor de las Tinieblas salió disparada hacia el cielo, haciendo que la marca tenebrosa que se expandía por sobre las cabezas de Mortífagos y Aurors, Muertos y Vivos, explotara en mil pedazos como símbolo del fin de la era del Señor de Las tinieblas._

_Hermione cayó de rodillas llorando para luego trastabillar y caer una y otra vez al querer correr al lugar donde sus amigos, sus amores, sus vidas, yacían muertos uno junto al otro, como habían estado desde el día en que se conocieron._

_Se aferró del cuerpo sin vida de Harry, llorando desconsolada sobre él y sin saber que hacer. Besó los labios sin vida de Ron, intentando sentir la última gota de aliento que le habían arrebatado. Sintió como alguien intentaba tomarla por los hombros y desprenderla de los cuerpos, mas no vio quien era, porque huyó._

_Se paró y corrió. Escapó de toda la verdad que la mataba dolorosamente. Corrió y corrió hasta que no supo donde estaba. Era un lugar precioso¿Dónde estaba¿Quién era¿Por qué había llegado allí¿Qué había sucedido, Porqué se sentía agotada?_

_Caminó por la llanura tropezando y trastabillando, resbalando y sosteniéndose de sus manos. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y su antes reluciente uniforme de Auror reducido a unos harapos sobre unas rotas prendas muggles. Sus piernas flaquearon bajo su peso, y finalmente sus rodillas cedieron dejándola desparramada en el prado con un gemido como última respuesta, pero no sintió el piso. Sintió solamente un par de brazos que la estrechaban en el silencio de ese sangriento atardecer._

_**----------------- Flashback -----------------**_

Se apartó del abrazo que Draco le proporcionaba y corrió como aquella vez, pero ahora, Draco si le seguía. La abrazó por la espalda apenas paró para respirar. Y sabía no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero quería tenerla en sus brazos una vez más. Besó su mejilla surcada en lágrimas y bajó con ella hacia al piso, recostándose contra la pared y tomándola en sus brazos como si fuera una niña. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos. Sentía su respiración mas pausada sobre su pecho.

- No me dejes... por favor... no otra vez... –le suplicó mientras lloraba sobre su frente y la besaba sobre los labios sin obtener respuestas- Te lo suplico... si me dejas no tengo nada... no me dejes, Hermione... yo te... yo te amo, Hermione... Te-te Amo...

La comisura de sus labios se levantaron levemente y sus ojos lo miraron con el dolor reflejado en ellos. Draco sonrió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Y así como respiraba, simplemente se dejo llevar por la marea, en los brazos del Hombre que la amaba como nunca nadie la pudo amar...

Odiándola...

* * *

**Bueno, quizás es muy negro y oscuro, pero es un punto de vista... por favor dejen reviews! un beso, gracias por leer. Carito!**


End file.
